The Slayers: Mexico
by PurplePixie
Summary: What happens when the Slayers cast take a trip to Mexico? Chaos, of course! Read to find out who Gourry's long-lost brother is. What? Xellos brought some friends with! That can't be good. PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

PurplePixie: Hi, y'all! I'm up with another fanfic! My sister and I came up with this idea after we came home from our own trip to mexico! ^_^ Hehe, everybody say "Hi" to *dun dun DUN* Rina! Also known as the BlueJellyfish! BlueJellyfish: *pops in out of nowhere* Hi! -^_^- *waves* PurpleP: YAY! Now I have someone to help me with fics! BlueJ: When did I ever say that I'd help you? PurpleP: Gourry and Lina could be in it. BlueJ: REALLY?! YAY! Okay, I'll help. ^_^ PurpleP: Okay, now that THAT is settled, lets start the ficcie! BlueJ: Hey, don't you have to say a disclaimer? PurpleP: Oh, yeah. I don't own Xelloss, Gourry, Lina, or any other characters in the Slayers. BlueJ: HAH! You can't own them because I, THE GREAT JELLYFISH, OWN THEM ALL!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! PurpleP: .No you don't. BlueJ: Aww, come on! Can't we just PRETEND!? T-T PurpleP: Anyways, I don't own the "Wheels on the Bus" song either. And I most definitely don't own Mexico. BlueJ: Duh. PurpleP: Now, on with--! BlueJ: ON WITH THE FANFIC! PurpleP: YOU CUT ME OFF!! BlueJ: =P Nyah, nyah!  
  
~*The Slayers: Mexico!*~  
  
"Where is that STUPID BUS?!"  
Lina paced around the parking lot that they were waiting at with Amelia, Naga, Gourry, Zelgadis, Filia, and other people waiting for the bus.  
"Miss Lina, please be patient. It's unjust to call people and/or buses stupid!" Amelia exclaimed to the fuming Lina.  
"Yeah, well it is a STUPID BUS! I woke up at 6:00 a.m. so that we wouldn't miss the bus. It was supposed to come at 7:30 a.m. IT'S 11:00 a.m.!!!! WHERE'S THAT STUPID DRIVER?!!" Lina was, needless to say, very cranky.  
"OHOHOHOHO! He's probably to afraid to come 10 feet close to YOU!"  
"Shut up, Naga." "Well, Lina. Tell me again just WHY we are here in the first place," Zelgadiss glance at the raging sorceress from his seat on a black suitcase. "Instead of waiting here, I could be looking for my CURE right now!"  
"Yes, Miss Lina. This trip is just a waste of time." Filia said, sipping from a teacup. "Oh, come on, guys!" Lina rested from her ranting to turn to Zelgadiss, whom was surrounded by suitcases and duffle bags. "You need a break from all that searching! You never get a vacation! You need a chance to relax!" "Hey, Lina!" Gourry's cheerful voice called towards Lina. "Where are we going, again?" "Grrr, JELLYFISH FOR BRAINS!!" Lina promptly bopped Gourry on the head. "We're going on a trip to Mexico for a day! How many times do I have to tell you?!" "Lina, if he never remembered anything before, do you really expect him to remember anything now?" "Hey, Lina! It's that guy with the weird hair!" "XELLOS! What are you doing here?" Lina glared at the priest/general, whom had just popped out of nowhere. "I'm not in a good mood, right now. So, no 'That's-a-Secret' stuff." "Yeah, namagomi! What ARE you doing here?" Filia gave him an even eviler glare. "My, my, aren't we grumpy today?" Xellos gave them his little usual grin. "Is it so wrong for one to want to go on a trip with his friends?" "First of all," Zelgadis pointed up a finger (Kyomi: NOT THAT FINGER!). "We're not your 'friends'. And secondly," He raised another finger. "Yes, it is wrong for us to let you join us. I'm supposed to go on this trip in order to relax, not get a migraine." "Oh, it's okay. I know you'd miss me if I didn't go--" "NO, WE WON'T!" Both Zel and Filia shouted at the genki mazoku. "-So I decided to come along! I also brought along a couple of.friends with me." "Oh, and where are they, Mr. Xellos?" Amelia asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Why, they're back at the bus." "BUS?! WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?!!" Lina dragged Xellos by his collar down to eye level. "Hey, how could they be on the bus, if the bus never came?" "Well, it was parked for 4 hours about 3 blocks away from here." "." There was silence. "Lina?" "." "Lina-chan?" "So, you're telling me that we were waiting HERE all this time for no reason?" "The bus driver got lost." Lina snapped. "EXACTLY HOW MANY TIMES DID HE GET LOST ON HIS WAY HERE?!!" "About 12 times." "Congratulations, Gourry," Zelgadis said sarcastically. "We finally found your long-lost brother." "I had a brother?" Gourry watched as everyone facefaulted. "Really? Yay! I'll teach him how to use a sword, and how to steal Lina's food, and how to play catch, and we'll be together FOREVER!!" "Hey, was the driver hot?" Naga asked. "He's 60 years old. So if you like old wrinkly men.yes." "He's 60 years old??" Gourry looked a bit disappointed until an idea struck him. His face brightened up. "Then I'll teach him how to chew his food, and how to cross the street, and how to use a wheel chair (BlueJ: *imagines Gourry pushing an old man in a wheel chair off a cliff* Poor old man.), and how to wave around his cane at all the little kids that bother him, and--" "Mr. Gourry, Mr. Zelgadis was just kidding." Amelia started to gather up the luggage. "You don't have a long-lost brother." "That's just what he WANTS me to think," Gourry said, looking serious. "And then when my back is turned, HE'LL TAKE MY LITT-uh.OLDER BROTHER AWAY!!" Everyone sweatdropped before Lina walked over and pulled on Gourry's ear. "COME ON! LETS GET TO THAT STUPID BUS, ALREADY!!" Lina started walking towards the bus, while dragging Gourry along by the ear. "Oooow! Lina! My EAR!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: YAY! Chapter 1 is done! BlueJ: So.*turns to readers (if they're still there)* Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you fall asleep before you got a chance to read it? Tell us! PurpleP: Yeah! We want to know what you think of it! So pretty please R&R! BlueJ: *nods* *does puppy-dog eyes* Pretty please with sugar lumps and sprinkles on top? *cricket chirps* PurpleP: *sweatdrop* Oh, come on! 


	2. Mexico, here we come!

BlueJellyfish: We're BA~CK! ^_^ PurplePixie: Did yah miss us? ^_^ *crickets chirp* PurpleP & BlueJ: *sweatdrop* PurpleP: *sarcastically* Don't all rush up with hugs now.*bats away sweatdrop* Anyway, Ri-chan and I decided to add another chapter. BlueJ: Whether you people like it or not! BWAHAHAHA!! XD PurpleP: *bops BlueJ on the head* Don't scare the readers! BlueJ: We have readers? Wow.I thought they learned to stop reading and run while they still can when they read your first fic. *rubs the bump on her head* PurpleP: Shut UP!! *thwaps BlueJ* Grrr.Anyways, I don't own any of the Slayers cast. BlueJ: Do we really have to mention that we don't own Mexico? 'Cause that's an obvious fact. PurpleP: Yup, very true. Anyway, On.*glances at BlueJ* BlueJ: *halo appears over her head* PurpleP: ^_^ On with the- BlueJ: On with the fanfic! ;D PurpleP: Grrrr.*glares*  
  
~*The Slayers: Mexico - Chapter 2*~  
  
"There's the bus, Lina," Xellos pointed to a blue and white bus, where an old bus driver stood waiting.  
"FINALLY!" Lina rushed to the bus (still dragging Gourry's ear). She was so happy to see the bus. Then she saw the bus driver. "YOU!!"  
"Hello, miss! My name is George and I'll be your busdri-ACK!!" Sadly, the bus driver never had a chance to finish his sentence before he was attacked and forced to experience the all mighty wrath of Lina Inverse.  
  
"YOU STUPID BUS DRIVER!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WAIT SO LONG!? I HAD TO WAKE UP EXTRA EARLY BECAUSE OF YOU!!"  
  
"Please *gag* miss I *wheeze* got *choke* LOST!" George, the bus driver managed to say while he was put into a headlock.  
  
"Miss Lina! Let Mr. George go, right now! It is unjust and mean to punish someone for getting lost! It is very wrong to act so cruelly towards your elders. Instead of acting so violently, a true hero of justice would give a lost person directions. That way, everyone would be happy and spread more happiness and justice to the WORL-mph! Mmyph!" Amelia would have continued her ranting, but (fortunately.) Naga slapped her hand over Amelia's mouth.  
  
"Urgh, Sis, no offense.but your speeches are more horrible than my laugh! OHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"Lina! Don't choke the poor guy to death!" Filia rushed to Lina and pried her arms off the old man. "If he dies, then there would be no one to drive the bus."  
  
"Urgh.fine." Lina handed her luggage to the bus driver. "You're lucky that my friends don't want you dead, 'cause if they did you would be." Lina glared one last time at George, and then climbed onto the bus.  
  
"Uh.here you go," Filia and the rest of the group also handed the driver their bags before following Lina onto the bus.  
  
"We're finally on the bus-AAHHHHHH!!" The sight that greeted her was very disturbing: the dark lords, all the dark lords. Deep Sea Dolphin was jumping around on in her seat, twirling a salmon; Phibrizo (whom was sitting in the seat in front of Dolphin) was ducking from the swinging fish and threatening to break its soul orb. Zelas drinking wine and shouting encouraging words to Dolphin. Gaav was using his sword to try to cut off the salmon's head everytime Dolphin tried to slap it into his face; Valgaav was yelling rude comments at Dolphin until he was smacked on the head with it. Meanwhile, Dynast was sitting next to Phibrizo, scowling and twitching.  
  
"I will not let them get on my nerves, I will not let them get on my nerves, I will not let them get on my nerves." Dynast chanted.  
  
"Fishie FLY!!!" Dolphin screeched and swung her fish at random dark lords.  
  
"DOLPHIN!! STOP TRYING TO HIT ME BEFORE I BREAK YOUR SOUL ORB!!"  
  
"PHIBRIZO?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Lina shouted over all the chaos. The rest of the group (except Xellos and Gourry. Xel went back to his seat next to Beast Master and Gourry's too dumb to know what's going on) was too shocked to say anything.  
  
Phibby looked up at Lina and Co., just noticing them. "Oh! Lina! Long time no see!" Phibrizo beamed up from the sea of chaos (no, not the REAL one).  
  
"I KILLED YOU!!!" Lina shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"What does it look like?" Phibby smiled up at the horrified group. "I'm on vacation! Xellos invited me, along with all the other dark lords."  
  
"Xellos.YOU INVITED THE DARK LORDS?!" Lina glared at the smiling priest.  
  
"Of course! They can be considered my friends, all except Gaav. He tried to kill me, but he really wanted to come, too."  
  
"But t-that's just the thing! A-aren't Gaav and Phibrizo supposed to be dead??" Zelgadis stuttered.  
  
"Oh," Phibby grimaced a bit. "Well, Mom let us have a vacation from being dead."  
  
"THANKS, MOM!" both Gaav and Phibrizo shouted.  
  
"Anytime, kids, anytime." Said a voice that came out of nowhere.  
  
"L-L-L-sama?!" Naga managed to squeak.  
  
"Oh, oh, OH! Lina! Guess what!" Phibby bounced over to Lina. "I made you a friendship bracelet!"  
  
"Really?" Lina smiled, going chibi. "Well, guess what, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want it!" Lina reversed back into her usual form. "I DON'T WANT IT BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!!"  
  
".Y-You're not?" Phibrizo sniffled with teary eyes.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Phibby sniffled more and started trembling.  
  
"Ooooh, you asked for it now." came Zelas's voice from the mass of wine bottles she was using as a shield.  
  
"Oh, NO! CODE RED! CODE RED!!" Gaav screamed. "EAR-PLUGS ON, EVERYBODY! IT'S A CODE RED!!" Gaav, Zelas, Xellos, Dynast, Dolphin, and Valgaav all pulled out ear-plugs and shoved them into their ears.  
  
"Code red?" Filia pondered. "What's a code--"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" And so, the waterworks began. Phibrizo's cries shattered all the windows on the bus. All the passengers cringed and immediately covered their ears.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Lina said above all the racket.  
  
"YOU WON'T BE MY FRIEND!!" Phibrizo sobbed. "EVEN AFTER YOU KILLED ME, YOU WON'T BE MY FRIEND!!! WAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"MISS LINA! IT IS UNJUST TO MAKE A LITTLE KID CRY!! APOLOGISE TO HIM RIGHT NOW! SAY SORRY! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO DEAF!!!!" Amelia shouted at Lina.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Lina, fearing that she'd go deaf, shouted her apology to the crying mazoku. Phibby abruptly stopped crying and smiled happily.  
  
"YAY! I have a friend!" Phibrizo then took out a small silver bracelet and handed it to Lina. "Here, friend!"  
  
"Uh.thanks," said Lina as she took the bracelet.  
  
"Well, put it on, my new friend!" ^_^  
  
"Okay," Lina then tried to slip the tiny bracelet onto her wrist, but *dun dun DUN* it wouldn't fit! "Come on, you stupid piece of--"  
  
*sniffle*  
  
".WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP!!" Lina, deciding that she didn't want to go deaf again, tried to shove on the bracelet. She kept shoving, and shoving, and shoving until.*dun dun DUN* it broke. Both Lina and Phibby stared at the broken bracelet.  
  
Lina and Phibrizo: "O.O."  
  
All was silent until.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Lina flailed her arms around, trying to make Phibby shut up.  
  
"Drat! The bracelet didn't work!" Gaav shouted. "TIME FOR PLAN B!!"  
  
"HEY, PHIBBY!" Dynast screamed. "IF YOU SHUT UP, WE'LL BUY YOU COTTON CANDY!!!"  
  
"YAAAAAY! Cotton Candy!" Phibrizo immediately brightened up. "Hey, Lina! I want to introduce you to Dynast, Zelas, Dolphin, and you know Gaav."  
  
"Uh.hi," Lina said nervously before taking a seat on the bus.  
  
"Hi, Lina Fishie! ^_^" Dolphin waved from her seat next to a bucket of water with fish. "Me Dolphin!"  
  
Soon everyone was introduced and had taken seats.  
  
(Seating arrangements:  
  
..l fishies l..l Dolphin l.. ..l Some l..l Other l..  
  
..l Dynast l..l Phibby l.. ..l Peo l..l ple l..  
  
..l Fat L. l..l Lil Kid l.. ..l Gaav l..l Valgaavl..  
  
..l Zelas l..l Xellos l.. ..l Filia l..l Naga l..  
  
..l Amelia l..l Zel l.. ..lGourry l..l Lina l..  
  
.l Driver l.)  
  
A few minutes later, the George the bus driver climbed onto the bus.  
  
"Alright! Everyone ready to start this trip?" George said cheerfully.  
  
"LONG-LOST BROTHER!!!" Gourry leapt up from his seat to go glomp the startled old man as everyone sweatdropped. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!"  
  
"Excuse me, young man, but I'm not your long-lost brother," George said sweatdropping. Gourry unglomped himself from the George, a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Oh.LONG-LOST COUSIN!" Gourry reglomped the bus driver.  
  
"No."  
  
"Long-Lost Uncle?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"LONG-LOST FATHER!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"GOURRY! HE IS NOT RELATED TO YOU!" Lina screamed at Gourry. "HE IS THE BUS DRIVER!"  
  
"Oh.MY LONG-LOST FATHER IS A BUS DRIVER!!" Gourry beamed up at his 'father' after watching everyone facefault (if that is possible to do on a bus). "Daddy! Lets go play catch! And then we can-OW! LINA! NOT THE EAR!! NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
"Uh.okay. Now that everyone is in their seats, lets start going to Mexico!" George said as he cautiously went to the wheel, which was right in front of Gourry.  
  
"YAY!" Everyone in the bus cheered.  
  
"Go, Daddy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: Voila! Another chapter is done!  
  
BlueJ: Eew.why did you have to name the driver 'GEORGE'?! I hate that name! I don't know why but every time I hear that name, I think of old, wrinkly, fat men (no offense to any Georges that are reading this!)!  
  
PurpleP: Well, the driver is an old, wrinkly, fat man.  
  
BlueJ: Oh, yeah.  
  
PurpleP: Well, that's all for now! Ja-  
  
BlueJ: *louder than Kyomi* JA NE!! ^_^  
  
PurpleP: STOP CUTTING ME OFF!!! 


	3. The wheels on the bus

PurplePixie: ^_^ Hello, minna-san! I'm back for more updating.  
  
BlueJellyFish: Yup! ^_~  
  
PurpleP: Anyway, we don't own any of the Slayers cast or the 'Wheels on the Bus' song.  
  
BlueJ: In fact...we don't own much. -_- So please don't sue us. Unless you really want a quarter collection *raises up said collection*.  
  
PurpleP: NO! Not the collection! *grabs*  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop* Okay.  
  
PurpleP: Anyways, on with the--*glances at BlueJ* . *thinks* Ooooh, hey, Ri-Chan.I saw a pizza! ^_^  
  
BlueJ: REALLY?! WHERE?! WHERE?!! . . Me want pizza!!  
  
PurpleP: In the closet. *points to a closet that recently popped up. Don't you just love those magical closets?* ^_^  
  
BlueJ: GIMME!! *jumps into closet* Hey.there's no-!  
  
PurpleP: *slams closet shut* *locks closet* Hehehe, that takes care of that. Now, on with the fanfic! ^_^ Hah! I said my line!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I forgot to bring my tooth brush!"  
  
Everyone on the bus groaned. This was the FIFTH time that Xellos said he had forgotten something. Although George didn't really want to turn back around AGAIN, he turned around. Heck, he didn't want to sit in front of Gourry (whom was babbling on and on about all the things that he and his 'father' would do now that they were reunited), but he had to anyway! -_-  
  
"Hehe," Xellos giggled and started singing. "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round all the way to town!"  
  
"And it's your fault, Namagomi!!" Filia took out her mace and started swinging away. "You're deliberately trying to make this trip miserable for all of us!!"  
  
Dodging the flying Mace-sama, Xellos giggled and continued singing:  
"Filia's mace goes 'Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh! Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh!' Filia's mace goes 'swoosh, swoosh, swoosh' all the way to town!"  
  
"HAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Filia swung her mace over Lina and Gourry's seat, (where Xellos was just a second ago before teleporting away) narrowly missing Lina's head. (Kyomi: .scary)  
  
"!@$#&, FILIA!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT @#$&*%# THING!!!"  
  
"Lina!" Filia dropped her mace and went over to the glowering Lina. "I am SO sorry!"  
  
"Lina on the bus goes 'bleep, bleep, bleep. Bleep, bleep, bleep! Bleep, bleep, bleep!!' Lina on the bus goes 'Bleep, bleep, bleep' all the way to town!"  
  
"And then we could go fishing and-Hey, Lina?" Gourry paused from his conversation with George (actually, Gourry was the only one talking. George was doing his best to ignore him). "What are you yelling about?"  
  
"I could have gotten a hit on the head and get a concussion and DIED! And you didn't KNOW?! JELLYFISH FOR BRAINS!!"  
  
"Oh.Lina? What's a concussion?"  
  
"Gourry on the bus goes 'What, what, what? What, what, what?? What, what, what??? Gourry on the bus goes 'What, what, what?' all the way to town!"  
  
"Mister Xellos! Are you making fun of Mister Gourry's stupidity!?" Amelia emerged from her hiding place under the seat.  
  
fjlkhfafffd "Why, yes. Yes, I was. ^_^" Xellos grinned at Amelia.  
  
"But, Mister Xellos! It is UNJUST to make fun of people's stupidity, even if Mister Gourry IS stupid! Sticks and stones may break people's bones, but words can really hurt them, Mister Xellos! People have feelings! Think of how Mister Gourry must feel!" Amelia paused her ranting to point at Gourry, whom was still talking to George.  
  
"-And then you could buy me a pet, and ice cream, and-Daddy? Why aren't you talking to me?"  
  
"..." George continued to ignore Gourry.  
  
"Daddy?" *poke, poke* "Daddy?"  
  
"..." Now trying to ignore Gourry's never-ending talking AND poking, George tried desperately to focus on driving.  
  
"Daddy, are you mad at me?" *poke, poke*  
  
"..." Focus.must FOCUS!  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, I see what's going on.YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"  
  
Everyone on the bus facefaulted, even the bus driver.  
  
"You stopped loving me, haven't you, even after all I did! I stay home and cook, and clean, and I took care of the children 24/7!! And what do you do?! You sleep and pig out all day and do nothing!" Gourry shouted into George's ear.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU INSANE IDIOT!??" George finally snapped.  
  
"*gasp* Oh, so now you think I'm insane?!" Gourry wailed, actual tears pouring from his eyes. "I WANT A DIVORCE, RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"GOURRY!" Lina screamed. "YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT MARRIED TO AN OLD, WRINKLY, BUS DRIVER!!!"  
  
"HEY! That wasn't nice." George went back to his driving.  
  
"Oh." Gourry calmed down a bit before-"Okay! Now, Daddy! After you buy me ice cream, we could go to the zoo, and then Disneyland--" And his list continued.  
  
Amelia turned back to Xellos, about to go on with her speech. "See, Mister Xellos? You should never--"  
  
"Amelia on the bus does her justice speech. Justice speech! Justice speech!! Amelia on the bus does her justice speech all the way to town!!" Xellos shouted, covering the rest of Amelia's ongoing lecture.  
  
"MISTER XELLOS! IT IS RUDE TO TALK WHEN ANOTHER IS TALKING!!" With that said Amelia sat back down onto her seat, pouting.  
  
"Well, that shut her up," Xellos turned to Zelgadis, ready to use whatever the chimera says against him.  
  
"..." Hah, lets see if he could make fun of what I say when I say nothing! Zelgadis smirked.  
  
"Zelgadis on the bus goes 'dot, dot, dot.' 'Dot, dot, dot!' 'Dot, dot, dot!!' Zelgadis on the bus goes 'dot, dot, dot' all the way to town!!"  
  
Zelgadis facefaulted. Damn him.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Naga laughed, making everyone wince and cover their ears. "You may be able to tease and taunt all the others, but you will never get on MY nerves! For I am Naga, the Calm Serpent!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"I thought it was 'Naga, the WHITE Serpent'," Lina pointed out.  
  
"So I changed it this one time. So what?" Naga huffed.  
  
"Naga on the bus does her scary laugh. Scary laugh! Scary laugh! Naga on the bus does her scary laugh all the way to town!!"  
  
"HEY! My laugh is not scary! It took me ages to develop this wonderful laugh! It is proof of my powerful-ness!! And I--"  
  
"OH, SHUT UP!!" Valgaav bellowed. "Your ranting and singing is making me sick! I should have killed you all and purified the world like I had planned!!!"  
  
"Valgaav on the bus goes 'purify' 'Purify!' 'Purify!' Valgaav on the bus goes--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone on the bus (minus Xellos) shouted in union.  
  
"Hey! Would you people pipe down? Geez, some people are just so loud and annoying," Xellos turned to Zelas. "How about you and I sing together?"  
  
"Uh...no," Zelas sweatdropped. "I don't feel like singing. I want to get to Mexico now! I hear that the things they sell down there are cheap. Think about all the cigarettes I could buy!!" Zelas's eyes go all starry for a moment or two. "That's why we need to get to Mexico, NOW! Your little 'I forgot something' games were quite amusing, but I think you should stop and turn this bus back on track!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" And George turned around (again), this time heading towards Mexico.  
  
"YAY!" Everyone on the bus cheered.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop," Xellos sulked for a minute before an idea struck him. "I guess we could go on to Mexico, although I think you forgot another pack of cigarettes at home..."  
  
"WELL, BUS DRIVER?!" Zelas shot up from her seat next to Xellos. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! TURN THIS BUS BACK AROUND! I FORGOT MY CIGARETTES!!"  
  
Everyone on the bus groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PurpleP: Well, there you have it! Another chapter will come on soon...I hope. I'll write it sooner or later! Until then, please R&R and--*SLAM!* *gets squished when the door to the magical closet falls down right on top of her*  
  
BlueJ: HAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK THAT A STUPID WOULD KEEP ME IN THERE, DID YOU PURPLEP? PurpleP? PurpleP?? *looks around the room but doesn't spot the missing authoress* Huh...I wonder where she went.  
  
PurpleP: *muffled* Ow...  
  
BlueJ: *checks under door* Oh! Ky-chan! There you are!  
  
PurpleP: Hi. Now can you help me out from under here? BlueJ: Nope. ^_^ *slams door back down and sits on it* I need to take revenge on you somehow, and this is my chance.  
  
PurpleP: *muffled* Damn you...=_=  
  
BlueJ: Anyway, please R&R on your way out! ^_^ We'd really like reviews. Thanks. Ja ne for now! *waves* 


	4. Extra: The Dark Lords on the Bus!

PurplePixie: *holds ice bag to her head* Hi, minna-san. I'd wave to you, but I can't feel my other arm ^^; right now. Hehehe, anyways, this is gonna be a pretty short chapter. Ri-chan and I just thought of other parts for the 'Wheel on the Bus' song.  
  
BlueJellyFish: Which we don't own. Nor do we own any of the Slayers cast ^_^.  
  
PurpleP: I hope this is good enough for now 'cause I don't feel well enough to write at the moment. Sorry folks. *adjusts ice bag*  
  
BlueJ: Plus, school is starting, so we won't have much time to update. *sigh* -_- Think of all the books, and homework, and teachers-  
  
PurpleP: TEACHERS?! WHERE?!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *races into the now-fixed closet and slams the door shut*  
  
BlueJ: ^^; Uh...heh heh heh, please excuse her. She's had very bad past experiences with teachers. You see, she had this one kindergarten teacher-- *wails and shrieks could be heard inside closet* ^^; Let's just say that her first year of school wasn't at all a happy one, okay?  
  
PurpleP: *peeks out from closet* Is it safe? Is she gone??  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrops* Yeah...  
  
PurpleP: *sigh* Phew! Thank the gods! ^_^  
  
BlueJ: Okay! Now that we're all here, lets start the ficcy-uh...song! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'The Wheels on the Bus'  
  
Zelas on the bus goes  
"Wine, wine, wine!"  
"Wine, wine, wine!!"  
"Wine, wine, wine!!!"  
Zelas on the bus goes "Wine, wine, wine!!"  
All the way to town.  
  
Gaav on the bus does his  
Evil glare!  
Evil glare!!  
Evil glare!!!  
Gaav on the bus does his evil glare  
All the way to town.  
  
Phibrizo on the bus goes  
"Die, die, die!"  
"Die, die, die!!"  
"Die, die, die!!!"  
Phibrizo on the bus goes "Die, die, die!"  
All the way to town.  
  
Dynast on the bus goes  
"Freeze, freeze, freeze!"  
"Freeze, freeze, freeze!!"  
"Freeze, freeze, freeze!!!"  
Dynast on the bus goes "Freeze, freeze, freeze!"  
All the way to town.  
  
Dolphin on the bus goes  
"Whee, whee, whee!"  
"Whee, whee, whee!!"  
"Whee, whee, whee!!!"  
Dolphin on the bus goes "Whee, whee, whee!"  
All the way to town.  
  
The Slayers all go to  
Mexico!  
Mexico!!  
Mexico!!!  
The Slayers all go to Mexico  
To bring down the town!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BlueJ: Yup, that was pretty short...but review it anyway! ^_^ Ri-chan like reviews! Ky-chan--*glances at PurpleP, whom has built a fort of pillows around herself* *sweatdrops*  
  
PurpleP: HAH! Let the teachers try to get me now!! *waves a baseball bat* BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
BlueJ: *sweatdrop grows bigger* Ky-chan is...well...paranoid. ^_^; But maybe having more reviews would help her get over her teacher-phobia!  
  
PurpleP: Unless the reviews are from my kindergarten teacher!! COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE!! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!! I'm not afraid of you anymore! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
BlueJ: *takes out picture of a brown haired, (evilly) grinning woman* *shoves it into Kyomi's face*  
  
PurpleP: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *dives into pillows*  
  
BlueJ: *shakes her head in mock sorrow* I take back what I said earlier...NOTHING can help her teacher-phobia -_-. But reviews would sure make me happy! ^_^ So, pretty please send reviews! Arigatou, minna-san! Ja- ne for now! *waves* 


End file.
